


Escape Route

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Route

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is my first fanfic on AO3. Tell me what you think!

All be damned, he was going to do it. Tonight was the night, and there was no way he was going to pass it up now.

Makoto nervously rubbed his palms together for warmth, cringing when he realized his palms were becoming sweatier by the second.

God. What was he thinking?

No. No. There was no room for doubts anymore. He was going to put his foot down now. This was the last time the brunet was going to stand nervously at a door with a wavering conscience and an urge for it all to spill out from his mouth.

Makoto sneezed, rubbing his nose and grimacing at how cold it felt on his even colder hands. Silently, he picked at his scarf, eyes occasionally sliding to the side when a snowflake intruded on his peripheral vision. Just as his worries shifted to the back of his head like the dull noise of a washing machine while studying a particular snowflake, the door opened.

"Makoto."

He couldn't meet those blue eyes.

"Makoto."

Oh, god. It just wasn't fair, was it? How could he be so selfish - giving his best friend an ultimatum that could completely shatter their relationship and make them both extraordinarily uncomfortable. He didn't even know if Haru liked guys.

"Makoto."

He looked up from his naked hands, to those slightly furrowed brows and eyes twinkling with a hint of worry.

"I... uh..." He cleared his throat, yet his voice still came out hoarse. "...So, I got that game you wanted to play." Makoto forced a smile, pulling a disk out of his coat pocket with trembling fingers and eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He always had an escape route if the plan didn't work.


End file.
